<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я - Локи, я так вижу by Capdar1, Santia, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865198">Я - Локи, я так вижу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capdar1/pseuds/Capdar1'>Capdar1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia'>Santia</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021'>WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (all media types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon Divergence AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Figure skating elements, Fluff, Gen, Gods AU, Missing Scene, OOC / Out of Character, Superheroes AU, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capdar1/pseuds/Capdar1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы всегда подозревали, что правила фигурного катания писались не простыми смертными.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie &amp; Hulk (Marvel), En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster &amp; Loki, Hela &amp; Loki (Marvel), Hulk &amp; Thor, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я - Локи, я так вижу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Тема спецквеста - божественное. Богов в фике предостаточно.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="nopadding">
  <p>— Знаете, как-то сегодня всё скучно получилось. Без огонька, что ли...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Невинная с виду фраза Грандмастера Эн Дви Гаста заставила насторожиться всех присутствующих. Как правило, если мастеру игр становилось скучно, то остальным становилось если не весело, то... интересно. Но на Сакааре никто не хотел жить интересно. Все (по крайней мере, все присутствующие в покоях Грандмастера) хотели жить предельно скучно и предсказуемо. И поэтому все посмотрели на Локи. Как всегда.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Могу предложить увеличить количество рабов на арене, о Величайший из продюсеров! — блудный сын Одина изобразил на лице приятную улыбку, в мыслях убив, расчленив и выпотрошив взбалмошного синекожего старика в предгорьях Йотунхейма. — Пусть на арене развернется великая битва между армиями.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— И это всё, на что ты способен, мастер веселья?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Мы можем... найти рабов из других рас! — сказал Локи, изобразив на лице искреннюю озабоченность.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Среди гладиаторов Сакаара есть все разумные и относительно разумные виды. К тому же, у нас есть Халк, зачем нам кто-то ещё?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Еще есть тот новенький. На «М», — подала мысль Топаз.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— На «М», на «М»... Мозговитый, что ли? — предположил Эн Дви Гаст.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>—Мастер Молний! — гордо выдала Топаз.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи скривился. Тор, дубина ты несчастная. Громила недоделанный. Не мог от какой-то охотницы отбиться? Совсем форму растерял.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Вот я всегда говорил, что у тебя есть фантазия! Слышишь, мастер веселья? Давай этих двоих как-нибудь интересно спарим? В чем дело? Я хотел сказать «стравим»!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Тогда, о Коварнейший из Старейших, прошу позволить мне удалиться и поразмыслить о новой концепции сакаарских Игр.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Иди, — Эн Дви Гаст махнул рукой. — И не показывайся мне на глаза без хорошей идеи!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Будучи богом творческим, вместо традиционных ангела и демона Локи держал на плечах пару демонов с исключительно креативным мышлением. Очень часто Локи просто ненавидел этих демонов с их безудержной фантазией. Но именно сейчас он не отказался бы и от такой помощи. Увы, внутренние демоны затихли, оставляя хозяина один на один с задачей Грандмастера.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>По коже пробежал мороз, как в былые годы во время вылазок в Йотунхейм.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>О, Йотунхейм… Утонувшие во мраке бескрайние ледяные равнины и толпы великанов, мечтающих разорвать тебя на части. Все было просто и понятно.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>...Несколько асов бегут по льду, то и дело поскальзываясь. Стройная дева в откровенном костюме со странными стальными лезвиями на ногах кружится в танце на замёрзшем озере. </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи махнул головой, отгоняя непрошеное видение.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Глянь, как бабу-то закрутило», — дева, превратившись в леди Сиф, уворачивается от копья, изящно повернувшись в воздухе, и небрежным движением сносит голову йотуну.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи замер посреди коридора. Какая-то мысль, уцепившись за воспоминание о Йотунхейме, настойчиво стремилась из подсознания. Локи закрыл глаза, выдохнул и сконцентрировался.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Так.</p>
  <p>Холод.</p>
  <p>Морозный воздух.</p>
  <p>Лёд.</p>
  <p>Много льда.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Ничё так логотипчик вышел, веселенький», — кровь йотуна выплеснулась на лёд причудливым узором.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Да, логотип на льду — символ. Пресвятые Норны, где он это видел?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«А башку хорошо бы в пакет положить и победителю подарить».</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Да, и награды победителям раздавали… И благодарная публика, йотуны и асы. Нет, мидгардцы. Пакость Всеотцова, да что же это такое было!?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>«Ого, даже дедуля пожаловал», — воображение зачем-то подсунуло Локи Бальдра, в первом ряду наблюдающего за действом. Тот даже снял с себя рогатый шлем и что-то увлеченно царапал на ледяной глыбе.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Компоненты режет, собака», — со знанием дела заявил один демон.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>«И ребра, небось, высмотрел», — дополнил второй.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Да, ребер тут на три свитка хватит». </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Компоненты! Точно, как же он мог забыть. Локи мысленно закрыл протестующих демонов звуконепроницаемой крышкой, чтобы не мешали. Он вспомнил! Вспомнил!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>В те дни, когда Локи ещё лелеял надежду сесть на трон Йотунхейма, его очень беспокоили здоровый образ жизни и, прямо скажем, культурное воспитание йотунов, что и сподвигло на изучение искусств Мидгарда. Среди прочего он наткнулся на несколько видов спорта, прямо-таки созданных для климата Йотунхейма.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Керлинг и хоккей он забраковал сразу: первый был слишком тихим и мирным, во второй йотуны и так прекрасно играли. Правда, шайбой, как правило, служила голова соперника, но это можно списать на местные традиции.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Фигурное катание сначала показалось слишком деликатным и утонченным, но при ближайшем рассмотрении бог обмана прямо-таки восхитился безднами открывающихся возможностей.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Во-первых, спортсмены соревновались не в практичной и удобной форме, а в костюмах самого немыслимого кроя и расцветок. Зрелище Лафея в прозрачной сеточке с рюшами и перьями само по себе способно поднять настроение всем Девяти мирам, и Локи не раз рисовал его, сидя в асгардской тюрьме. Иногда в оборках и колготках катался сам Всеотец, чтоб у него в Вальгалле пиво скисло.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Во-вторых, сама природа соревнования, когда судьбу каждого участника решают шесть чудаков по правилам (наверное), которые интерпретируют в соответствии со своим настроением, Луной в Козероге, велением сердца и прочих органов. Эта идея была столь близка натуре Локи, что он сначала от души посмеялся, а затем от души же восхитился.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Компьютеры пришли на смену архаичным табличкам, а сами правила и систему оценок переписали так, что судьи были готовы выпрыгнуть из окна. К изначальным шести членам жюри добавилось ещё несколько, с правом аннулировать решение шестёрки или привнести что-то от себя. Локи любил, когда мидгардцы проявляли креативность. Приятно знать, что не ты один единственный на свете псих...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Итак, в сухом остатке имеется некое действо, символичное, жесткое и динамичное, симбиоз гладиаторского боя и танца, на залитой льдом арене, с призами и судьями, и конечно же — со зрителями.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«И музычку повеселее».</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Крышка не помогла. Порожденные подсознанием Локи демоны очень плохо переносили ограничение свободы.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«А они вообще кататься умеют?»</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Зараза. Кататься рабы-гладиаторы Эн Дви Гаста действительно не умели. Но Локи было не испугать трудностями. Фигурное катание — зрелище слишком рафинированное для завсегдатаев Сакаарских боев. Но система судейства... И, в конце концов, есть же адаптация!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Грандмастер Эн Дви Гаст слыл существом не слишком терпеливым и достаточно взбалмошным, но в целом отходчивым. Но даже он не смог долго выносить жутко загадочного и нехарактерно молчаливого Локи, доклады о странном поведении которого сыпались со всех сторон.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Сначала Сталкер вместо сильных рабов начала приносить каких-то хлюпиков, мотивируя это «спецзаказом на одиночников». От всех комментариев она отказывалась, посылая всех... ну, куда посылалось. Обычно к какой-то Хеле, кем бы та ни была.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Потом племянник, по которому давно плакал горючими слезами плавильный жезл, вдруг важно заявил, что отныне его фигура неприкосновенна, потому что он «отвечает за музыкальную интерпретацию образа и костюмы». Ни угрозы, ни шантаж не помогли — таинственные слова так и остались непонятыми.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Наконец, оружейники показали свои новые заказы: какие-то куски стали, причудливо заточенной и с зазубринами на конце. «Но ведь мы не хотим никого потрошить, зачем эти... эти?» — «Зубцы, — услужливо подсказали оружейники. — И рёбра».</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Топаз высказалась в духе, что на рёбра давно пора пустить самого Локи, но Грандмастер всё же хотел получить комментарии от самого нарушителя спокойствия.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Здесь его ждал новый сюрприз.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Правила? — Грандмастер с брезгливым любопытством взглянул на стопку в руках Локи. — Дорогой принц, на Сакаарских боях есть только одно правило. Оно же «никаких правил». Это традиция.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Которая стоит на пути прогресса, — качнул головой Локи. — Вдумайтесь, Грандмастер, что происходит на боях. Собирается публика, болеет, кто-то побеждает, кто-то проигрывает, и зрители забывают обо всем до следующего турнира. Я же предлагаю не дать им забыть. Обсуждать каждый бой будут сутками. Да что там сутками, неделями! Кто должен был выиграть, кто проиграть.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Юноша, — Грандмастер снисходительно взглянул на асгардца, — побеждает тот, кто отправил противника в нокаут. А еще лучше — разорвал на куски. На худой конец — втоптал в землю.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Но если бои будут судить по моим правилам, — Локи нежно погладил стопку листов, — то любой исход поединка можно истолковать по-разному.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— И как можно истолковать нокаут?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Как нелегальный элемент, который не засчитывается. Противнику, конечно, от этого пользы мало, но на публику это производит неизгладимое впечатление.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Грандмастер нахмурился, взял верхний лист из стопки, пробежал глазами. Лист был покрыт рисунками: маленькие фигурки бежали, прыгали, подбрасывали друг друга или волокли на себе. Пририсованные стрелки указывали направление движения, а между картинками бумага пестрела заметками — формулы перемежались комментариями с многочисленными вопросительными и восклицательными знаками.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ...по очкам, — договорил Локи. Начало его речи Грандмастер прослушал, увлекшись рисунками.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Это скучно и публика не станет вникать, — сказал он.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Еще как станет. Изучит лучше, чем судьи!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ты еще и судей хочешь сюда притащить? Хотя... — Грандмастер задумался, — если поставить тех, кого не жалко, то будет дополнительное развлечение для публики. А как ты собираешься судить?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— В этом и заключается моя идея! — Локи зловеще улыбнулся. — Мы будем судить как захотим!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Но как же правила?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Мы их будем... интерпретировать. Например, удар будет считаться более сильным, менее сильным, или бессильным, в зависимости от дня недели, расположения звезд, курса акций, цвета вашей мантии или фасона обуви.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Грандмастер пожевал губами и взял новый листок.  На нем Локи с немалым мастерством изобразил чемпиона Сакаарских боев Халка в разгар битвы. Противником был патлатый тип в длинном плаще. Халк держал этого типа за одну ногу и размахивал им над головой, как дубиной. Вокруг композиции летали облачка с надписями "ААААА" и "ООООО".</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Грандмастер оценивающе посмотрел на Локи, вернул листок обратно и похлопал по стопке ладонью.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— И все это будет на льду, — сказал Локи.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Слышь, хозяин? Давай твоего бразера к зелёной фигне в пару поставим?»</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Чашка с крепчайшим сакаарским кофе замерла на полпути ко рту. А ведь и впрямь идея гениальная. Тор вел себя... ну, как Тор. Был самоуверен и уверял, что против его чар никакой Халк не устоит. Ну что же. Пусть повторит эту… (Локи сверился с описанием элементов) «булаву» из башни Старка на арене...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Ага, круто тебя тогда раскрутили, хозяин!»</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>«На +5!»</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Нет, +3, не додержал обороты в позиции».</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Локи отхлебнул кофе. Он давно уже подумывал вывести своих демонов на аутсорсинг и поручить им всю бюрократическую работу. Подумать только: всех расставь по видам, выслушай претензии и жалобы (от рабов!), удержи Валькирию от убийства нерадивых учеников, выслушай очередную истерику Грандмастера, успокой его племянника... Здесь батальон сотрудников нужен! Демоны хоть с правилами разобрались.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи хихикнул. Да уж, такие правила мог написать только очень одаренный автор. «Для каждого движения есть свое правило. Но если движение не получается — для этого есть другое правило». Локи сразу почувствовал в авторе родственную душу.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Тестовые тренировки и прогоны показали, что судьи ни слова не запомнили из гайдбука, что и неудивительно: запомнить критерии оценки интерпретации и хореографии, написанные тремя…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>«Девятью!»</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>...точно, девятью демонами, невозможно по определению. Поэтому все судили по принципу «Нарисуй свою любимую цифру в диапазоне от —5 до +5», «Я техспец, я так вижу» и «Судья не видел — боец не попал».</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Разборки после тренировок не уступали самым жестоким боям, и даже Грандмастер признал, что если раньше гладиаторы полагались в основном на грубую силу, то сейчас они стремительно эволюционировали до коварства, интриг и избирательной мстительности. Ходили слухи, что каменный Корг, которого все считали тупее Тора, ухитрился сначала объединить судей в два блока, а потом рассорить их между собой.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Кстати, о судьях. В последнее время судьи подозрительно быстро заканчивались. То пропадали (Валькирия таинственно молчала), то начинали действительно читать правила, и тогда их мозги приходилось охлаждать йотунской магией. Найти бы кого-то, кто бы смог их организовать, придать им бодрости…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— С домашними животными берёте? — от звука этого голоса, мелодичного, как асгардский погребальный колокол, Локи поперхнулся кофе. — Ой, спрячь ты свои зубочистки, братец. Мои всё равно больше. Сделаешь меня главной судьей? По-родственному?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи наконец прокашлялся.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Я приёмный.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Это тебе Один насвистел или та накачанная блондинка, которая даже Мьёльнир удержать не смогла?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Хела подошла к Локи и встала рядом. Локи посмотрел на нее, перевел взгляд на полированную панель на стене, отражавшую их фигуры не хуже зеркала, и тяжко вздохнул. Сходства между богиней смерти и богом обмана не заметил бы только слепой. Ох, Один, Всеотец… Злокозненные демоны захихикали, и Локи мысленно шуганул их.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Когда мы виделись в последний раз, ты, кажется, собиралась убить нас с Тором и занять трон Асгарда.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— И что, ты обиделся? — отмахнулась Хела. — А трон Асгарда... разумеется, я его заняла. Послушай, во что вы превратили Асгард? Всего-то стоило отлучиться на несколько жалких сотен тысяч лет! Когда вы в последний раз делали ремонт?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи вспомнил, что за те несколько лет, что правил Асгардом под личиной Одина, он несколько раз собирался прибраться, но потом увлекся театром и прочими видами культурного досуга.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ... Хеймдалль покинул свой пост, бродит где-то в горах и корчит из себя героя народного эпоса. Очевидно, рассчитывает, что я буду его искать и уговаривать вернуться на работу. — Хела фыркнула. — Я устала. Королям тоже нужен отпуск. Ну так что, устроишь меня в главные судьи?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— А ты судить умеешь?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Братец, я богиня смерти. Правительница царства мертвых, где каждому положен суд по делам его. У меня опыт справедливого судейства длиной в вечность!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>«Справедливое судейство — это не совсем то, что мы ищем...»</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Говорят, у вас здесь есть правила, — промурлыкала богиня. — И их можно, — она понизила голос и произнесла с придыханием, — интерпретировать.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>«А может, и то, что мы ищем».</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Думаю, дорогая...сестра, тебе найдется председательское место в судейской панели. Позволь проводить тебя на трибуну? — Он галантно предложил Хеле руку. — А что ты говорила про домашних животных?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>В ответ посреди коридора открылся портал, и из него на каменные плиты пола ступил гигантский волк ростом с двух Халков.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Не волнуйся, он не кусается, — нежно сказала Хела.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>«Конечно, не кусается — ему кто угодно на один зуб. Просто сразу съедает».</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Огромные зеленые лапы подхватили Валькирию за талию и подбросили высоко в воздух. Бывшая асгардская воительница с неподобающим ее чину восторженным визгом взлетела под потолок, вытянулась горизонтально в струнку и закрутилась, несясь вниз. Локи, прислонившись к дверному косяку, начал считать обороты — два, три... на четвертом обороте Валькирия оказалась опять в ручищах Халка.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Давай еще раз! — весело крикнула она.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ХАЛК КРУТИТЬ! — тут же согласно взревел зеленый великан, снова подбрасывая воительницу вверх и ловя обратно.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи прищурился.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— А если в сторону, то докуда добросишь? — коварно предложил он. Валькирия, сидевшая на плече гиганта, насмешливо глянула на Локи и спрыгнула на пол.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Давай, зеленый!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Халк снова аккуратно взял ее за талию, поднял в воздух и, развернувшись, бросил. Валькирия прокрутилась вокруг своей оси четыре раза и мягко приземлилась на обе ноги.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— А на одну? — не умеряя коварства, спросил Локи.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Лучше давай тебя запустим, — предложила в ответ Валькирия. — Сколько выкрутишь?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ХАЛК КРУТИТЬ! — великан с готовностью протянул руки, и Локи резво отпрыгнул назад.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Нет, я подумал, лучше прибереги это для вечернего представления. Сегодня назначено грандиознейшее из сражений, Халк против Мастера Молний!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Валькирия и Халк переглянулись, и Халк с довольным видом стукнул кулаком по ладони.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Гигантский амфитеатр на Сакааре был забит до отказа. Зрители заняли все места на трибунах, стояли в проходах, свисали со стен. Лед, заливший круглую арену, переливался сотнями оттенков серебряного и голубого.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Первый ряд южного сектора амфитеатра занимала судейская бригада. За их спинами стрекотали тысячи камер, ведущих прямую трансляцию на соседние планеты. VIP-трибуну заняли выдающиеся представители аристократии, бизнеса, пантеонов и преступного мира.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Хела вышла из портала, прошествовала к судейской трибуне и опустилась в кресло председателя судейской бригады — по ее пожеланию, кресло сделали в виде трона. По обе стороны выстроились куда более простенькие кресла остальных членов судейской бригады, а на дальнем краю слева — отдельный стол для технических специалистов. Перед каждым судьей был установлен разделенный на две половины экран: слева — список элементов (борцовских ударов, приемов и связок), справа, напротив каждого — ряд из десяти кнопок с цифрами от —5 до +5.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Под гром фанфар, выводящих что-то из мидгардской классики, распахнулись двери, и на арену вышел Тор в облегченных гладиаторских доспехах с прозрачной сеткой и стразами, шлеме и коньках. Хела окинула его скептическим взглядом.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Новую музыкальную заставку, предваряющую выход на арену второго гладиатора, заглушил грохот выбитой двери — Халк не изменял себе. Вырвавшись на лед, он по инерции пролетел вперед, не успевая затормозить, свернул почти у противоположной трибуны и понесся в сторону. Сила толчка его была столь велика, что зеленый великан проехал два круга по периметру арены, прежде чем смог остановиться.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Костюм в виде стилизованного белого хитона на одно плечо с расшитым широким поясом прекрасно сочетался с зеленым цветом шкуры и сверканием камней на шлеме и шнуровке коньков. Халк взмахнул огромными кулаками и взревел.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Помедлив долю мгновения, Хела нажала на кнопку. На табло в воздухе над ареной зажегся первый элемент — «угрожающая поза». С надбавкой +2 балла.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Начинайте, — велел Грандмастер.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Халк взревел и нанес свой знаменитый удар правой. Тор успел уклониться, шлепнувшись на лед и проскользнув под локтем монстра (+1 за элемент скольжения). Подпрыгнув, он скрутил три оборота для набора силы и попытался обрушиться на Халка сверху. Выглядел он при этом, следовало признать, божественно эффектно — рука занесена для удара, волосы встали дыбом настолько, что приподняли шлем, глаза сверкают молниями.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Халк поймал противника в воздухе и бросил через плечо. Четвертый ряд амфитеатра, мимо которого пролетел Тор, тут же осветился вспышками фотоаппаратов, стремясь запечатлеть выражение лица гладиатора.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Хела одобрительно кивнула и оценила бросок на +3.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Дальнейшее сражение побило все рекорды зрелищности. Противники обменивались ударами чудовищной силы, каждый раз отправляя друг друга в полет. От их прыжков в три и четыре оборота сотрясался лед. Молнии бога грома били в серебряную поверхность, задевая зеленую шкуру Халка, а Халк с каждым ударом огромной палицы оставлял ямы на поверхности.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>«Надо бы антракт ввести, — подумал Локи, сидя на привычном месте по левую руку от Грандмастера, — как раз бы лед успели новый залить».</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>По правую руку от владыки Сакаара возлежал Фенрир, перед которым на драгоценном блюде было разложено угощение. При виде огромного пушистого зверя Грандмастер пришел в неописуемый восторг и уговорил хозяйку разрешить взять Фенрира в ложу. Хела погладила волка по голове и велела вести себя прилично. Тот вел, как мог — лежал и спал, будучи едва ли не единственным гостем арены, которому одинаково безразличны были все гладиаторы.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>На табло под потолком с невероятной быстротой сменяли друг друга названия и оценки. Опытные зрители уже наловчились одним набором глаз следить за боем, а другим — за элементами (количество глаз разнилось в зависимости от биологического вида).</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Тор разбежался, развив скорость больше мирового рекорда в конькобежном спорте, и прыгнул. Разворачиваясь в полете, он ударил молниями с двух рук. Халк прикрылся, но мощь удара громовержца отбросила его назад. Зеленый шлепнулся на зад, проехал по льду и оставил здоровенную вмятину в стене, едва не пробив ее насквозь.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Хела поморщилась, и на табло зажглись 4 балла штрафа.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— За падение полагается пять баллов штрафа, — прошептал судья, сидящий за три места от Хелы. Богиня смерти смерила его презрительным взглядом, и в ее руке материализовался меч. Судья посмотрел на меч, затем на главную судью, судорожно вздохнул и добавил: — Но учитывая сложный заход и вписанность падения в хореографический рисунок боя, общая сумма поощрения до вычета штрафов... — его голос становился все тише, и последние слова, донесшиеся из-под стола, не расслышал уже никто. Хела пожала плечами и спрятала меч.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>А на арене, тем временем, бой подходил к кульминации.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Противники одновременно прыгнули и сшиблись. Падая, они продолжали осыпать друг друга ударами. Новый прыжок — новое столкновение.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Халк приземлился первым, шагнул вперед и вытянул руки. Тор, завидев ожидающие его чудовищные объятия, попытался свернуть, но, увы, без Мьёлльнира он летать не умел. Халк поймал бога грома и с невероятной для его огромных ручищ ловкостью тут же перебросил на спину, не давая ударить молнией, снова подбросил и поймал за ногу.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ХАЛК КРУТИТЬ!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>В следующий миг Тор полетел в сторону, вытянувшись «солдатиком» и вертясь вокруг своей оси. Вниз головой.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Один, два, три, четыре, пять... — завороженно считал обороты Локи, — шесть...семь?!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>На седьмом обороте полет завершился. Тор грохнулся на лед, подрыгал ногами, перекатился на спину и так и остался лежать, распластавшись усталой морской звездой.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Халк гулко стукнул себя в грудь кулаком и вскинул руку в победном жесте.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Трибуны взорвались овацией.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Иииии, победителем сегодняшнего поединка, — нараспев протянул Грандмастер Эн Дви Гаст, — становится....</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Нокаут нокаутом, но для начала следовало сосчитать баллы. На экране над ареной появились два портрета участников поединка. Затем под каждым портретом начали зажигаться символы и цифры — исполненные элементы и баллы за них, выстраиваясь в столбик. Публика считала вместе с автоматической системой, и не найти было в зале зрителя, не шевелившего губами или же тем, что их заменяло, складывая баллы.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>«На один прыжок больше... засчитан с недокрутом... нет, не засчитан... на +3...нет, +4..., а сколько за интерпретацию?...»</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Вспыхнули две цифры, по которым Халк выигрывал у Тора с преимуществом в полбалла.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ааааа! — восторженно взревела публика не хуже, чем сам Халк.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Хела протянула руку и нажала на кнопку. Под колонкой «Халка» загорелся один балл штрафа.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Победитель сегодняшнего боя — Тор Одинсон! — объявила богиня.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Трибуны ахнули.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Как? — выдавил из себя Локи.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Хела посмотрела на него с сочувствием.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Сложность исполненных ударов и экспрессия сопоставима у обоих участников. Но Халк получает штраф за слишком откровенный костюм. — Она вздохнула. — Как ни крути, а эта блондинистая бестолочь все ж родня...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Протоколы! — завизжал кто-то, перекрывая шум. — Я требую протоколы!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Хела взмахнула рукой, и из-под потолка посыпались сотни тысяч листиков, покрытых сложными символами и цифрами. На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, пока зрители лихорадочно вчитывались в протоколы. Судьи, наученные опытом, начали потихоньку, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, перемещаться в сторону прикрытого рекламным щитом портала.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>На льду посреди арены замерли Халк и кое-как вставший на ноги Тор. Общая напряженная атмосфера поразила даже неуязвимого гиганта.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Спустя одно биение сердца начался ад.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Судей на мыло! — заорал кто-то. Толпы зрителей полезли со своих мест, вытаскивая личное оружие или выламывая спинки и подлокотники кресел.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Как расточительно, — пробормотал Грандмастер. — Следовало ограничиться простыми каменными лавками. Без спинок.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ага, как в Колизее. И голубей сверху для помощи судейской бригаде, — поддакнул Локи, одновременно размахивая руками, чтобы привлечь внимание непутевого братца.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Первая волна разъяренных зрителей вырвалась на лед.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Наконец-то, — радостно сказала Хела, убирая назад волосы. Тут же ее прическа сменилась убором с ветвистыми оленьими рогами, лоб и скулы прикрыла маска, а в руках появились два меча. Легко взмыв в воздух, богиня приземлилась на лед и тут же взяла оба меча наизготовку.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>С оглушительным треском прямо посреди арены открылся еще один портал, выпуская великана ростом с Халка, но с кожей красивого фиолетового оттенка. Облачен великан был в подобие доспехов, руку защищала латная перчатка с двумя драгоценными камнями.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Его только здесь не хватало, — сплюнул в сердцах Локи.</p>
  <p>— На колени, смертные! — прогремел фиолетовый великан.</p>
  <p>— ХАЛК КРУТИТЬ!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ой!</p>
  <p>— Хватит ойкать, Локи. Ты всего лишь попал под выброс.</p>
  <p>— Ай!</p>
  <p>— Халк кидать!</p>
  <p>— Кстати о «кидать», там Фенчик мой не потерялся? Такой большой корабль, в такой суматохе улетали…</p>
  <p>— Рррр!</p>
  <p>— Эй!!</p>
  <p>— Фенечка хороший, хороший пёсик. Хватит жевать моего братца, он несъедобен.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи немного пришёл в себя и огляделся. События последнего часа он вспоминал с трудом. Вроде бы сначала Тор исполнил победный танец, а потом все передрались... или сначала все передрались, а потом уже Тор танцевал? В принципе, на брата это было похоже.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Публика, вопреки прогнозам Грандмастера, приняла самое активное участие в обсуждении результатов. Потом, кажется, они решили «немного развлечься после турнира». Развлекался в основном Фенрир, решивший именно в этот момент поиграть в апорт с Халком. В роли апорта выступали разнообразные предметы, а там и обитатели Сакаара.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«А потом вам стало скучно, вы угнали корабль синемордого и полетели в Асгард».</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Ты же уточняй — какого именно синемордого».</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Дубина! Танос — фи-о-ле-то-вый! Он тоже куда-то полетел и не обещал вернуться».</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ээ...куда полетел? — осторожно уточнил у демонов Локи.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Далеко полетел. Вот как Халк его бросил — так летел, летел и летел».</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>«ХАЛК КРУТИТЬ!»</em> — демоны явно веселились, в отличие от хозяина.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Твои бесенята тебе всё рассказали? Экскурсия в прошлое нужна? Сестринская помощь? Виски?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Виски было бы неплохо, спасибо. — Локи, наконец, стал самим собой. Потрепанным, пожеванным и местами зализанным Фенриром, но собой.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Кто этот парень цвета спелого баклажана? Мне показалось, что он по твою душу пришёл, — Хела подала Локи бокал с лучшим виски Грандмастера.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— По мою. Он за Тессерактом охотится.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Святые Норны, за этой подделкой? Ну ничего, ещё раз появится — на корм Фенриру пойдёт. Ты отдыхай, а мы скоро прилетим. С тебя обзорная экскурсия и чур большая арена моя!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Э... повтори, пожалуйста?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Хела вздохнула.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ты точно Одинсон. Тот тоже все по три раза переспрашивал. Братец, с тебя экскурсия по Йотунхейму и большая арена нового катка!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Там что, арена есть? — удивился Локи.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Уже да. Мы всё построили».</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Где ты их раздобыл, кстати? Я тоже таких хочу, а то за всем не уследишь, — завистливо протянула Хела, прислушиваясь к демонам.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи пожал плечами.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Не знаю, они сами пришли и сказали, что им тут хорошо.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ну хоть кому-то здесь хорошо, — послышалось от двери. В каюту Локи ввалился помятый Тор. — Послушай, я действительно не хотел тебя задеть! Но надо же понимать, что подкрут Халка — дело такое, а тут еще этот синий…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>«Фиолетовый!!»</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Фиолетовый, — машинально поправил Локи.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Да хоть розовый в крапинку. За такое вообще дисквалифицировать надо: ввалился на каток поперек музыки, траекторию пересек…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Халк его почти дисквалифицировал, — ухмыльнулась Хела. — Родственнички, а не отметить ли нам встречу? Раз так удачно всё сложилось?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Удачно? — нахмурился Тор. — Один умер…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Кстати, он просил передать привет. Да, еще от Фригг пожелания — чтобы Локи носил теплый плащ и не забывал надеть шлем, — невозмутимо ответила Хела. Локи густо покраснел.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Мьёльнир уничтожен!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ох уж эти мальчишки с их игрушками. Успокойся, я знаю одного гнома, он сделает тебе новый молоток.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Асгард в опасности!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Ремонта полторы тысячи лет не было — конечно в опасности! Ладно, отложим пока смотрины катка — Локи, я про ледовую арену запомнила, — и закатим пир!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— А Суртур? А Танос? — буркнул Тор больше по инерции.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— ХАЛК КРУТИИИИТЬ! — послышалось из другого отсека.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи и Хела переглянулись.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>— Встретим — поставим в пару. А Халк будет тренером.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>...Несколько раз по дороге к Асгарду курс корабля пересекал неопределенного вида фиолетовый предмет. В его размытых очертаниях только со второго раза путники опознали до сих пор летающего между мирами Таноса. Пару раз в него швырнула мечами Хела, и еще один раз крылатая лошадь Валькирии, разыгравшись, цапнула незадачливого титана за задницу.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>«Вот так и надо решать проблемы», — подумал Локи. Но сейчас ему предстояло разобраться с другим.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Вопрос, кому быть правителем Асгарда, завис в воздухе. Хела заявила, что не собирается ремонтировать все то, что разгромили родственники. Пускай, мол, сначала починят, а потом она подумает. Кроме того, Хельхейм занял все каналы связи с кораблем, умоляя свою правительницу вернуться. В итоге, Хела велела Тору остаться в Асгарде за старшего, пока Локи, валяющийся в отключке, не придет в себя.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Тор же первым делом решил украсить врата Асгарда статуей в память о сакаарских приключениях героев. Шустрые демоны под собственный глумливый хохот набросали макет и успели отдать его в работу до того, как очнулся их хозяин.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи ещё раз посмотрел на присланную картинку.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Перед входом на Биврест возвышалась новая скульптурная композиция. Слева — гордая Хела верхом на Фенрире. Справа — Локи в своём любимом рогатом шлеме. По центру же бесспорно угадывалась монументальная фигура Халка. Сам же новый правитель Асгарда был изображен в виде мелких предметов, летящих по орбите вокруг Халка. Даже буквы «Аааа» и «Оооо!» читались.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Локи покачал головой. По крайней мере, с этим он знает, как управляться. После правил фигурного катания даже простому смертному всё под силу, что уж говорить о боге обмана.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>